Without Walking
by Reffer Lift
Summary: Slight AU. Gotsan is Goku and ChiChi's 3rd son. he can do all the things his brothers and father can, but he's in a chair. this fic can show you that everyone can do everything if you just try.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Disclamer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I do own Gotsan however.

This story is a slight AU and is about a kid in a chair who can do a lot more than you think. it was inspired by Reboundby EricWalters and a fan fiction called Silent One which can be read at theDragonball Fan Fiction Libary ( anywho, here is the fic

_**Without Walking.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected**

**A cry could be heard from miles away. The reason it could be heard was because the cry was from a Saiyan child. And, if you're wondering, this cry came from the mountains of Mt. Pazou. **

"**So, mom, this is what happened when dad came back a wile ago." asked a Gohan, who was 12 years old, to his mother with a smirk.**

"**Mommy, when did daddy come home?" asked a one year old Goten, who just learned how to talk. Chichi looked at her older boys with a smile and told them,**

"**This is what happened and he came back because he wanted too." Replyed Chi-Chi. Unlike where Gohan and Goten were born, this member of the Son family was born in a hospital. But, as expected, the baby was a boy and was named Gotsan. But, the baby was not in the room at the time. Chichi knew that they had to take the babies from the parents for a short while to take some tests, but the Son family was waiting a long time. Finally, the doctor came with Gotsan.**

"**Mrs. Son, we need to talk about Gotsan," started the doctor. **

"**What's the matter with Gotsan?" Asked a worried Chichi.**

"**I know that this may be a bit surprising, but Gotsan had a spinal injury when he was being born. This caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down."**

"**No… that can't be true!" Cried Chichi.**

"**I'm afraid it is"**

"**No!"**

"**Gohan, what does 'para-paraliz'," Started Goten.**

"**What? Oh, you mean 'paralyzed.'" replied Gohan.**

"**Yeah 'paralyzed,' so, what does it mean?"**

"**It means," started Gohan.**

"**Yes," said Goten **

"**That Gotsan is never gonna walk" **


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

**Chapter 2**

**Four Years Later**

**Gotsan woke up. His hair was exactly like Gohan's when he wasn't a Super Saiyan, except for his long spiky hair in the back. His hair was basically a mix between Goku, Gohan, and Goten. He struggled into his wheelchair and put on an orange muscle shirt and asked his mother to help him with putting on his pants. Then he woke up Goten.**

"**Goten! It's time to go to school!" Yelled and excited Gotsan. Today was his first day of school. Chichi was glad to see that at least _one _of her children wanted to go to school (then again, EVERY kid wants to go to school on their first day…). **

**If you think that Gotsan had a disadvantage at everything, you were wrong. Gotsan was actually very smart. At the age of four, he invented a load of cool things for his chair. The night before, he had just finished putting in a jet pack into his wheelchair!**

**Goten was now 5 years old. I don't need to write a description for this Goku look-alike! Today, Goten was starting senior kindergarten, and he and Gotsan were in the same class. Goten and Gotsan loved playing pranks on Gohan. (No wonder Goten became Trunks' best friend, he already had the experience!)**

**In the only bedroom that actually had someone in it, a 16 year old Gohan was sleeping on his desk, drooling all over his books.**

"**Hey, Goten, lets wake up Gohan, shall we?" asked Gotsan **

"**Of course," said Goten.**

**Then, at the same time, they both gave Gohan a light punch. The results, however, were, lets say, loud.**

"**Eighty-five plus one times eight is six hundred and eighty-eight!" Yelled a shocked Gohan. While Goten and Gotsan were silently giggling in the background, Chi-Chi ran to Gohan's room to see what all the yelling was about.**

"**Don't scare me like that, OK!" said Gohan, as his mother walked into the room.**

"**O.K, what's going on here?" asked Chi-Chi.**

"**They 'woke me up' again!"**

"**So,"**

"**Arrg… you wouldn't understand…"**

"**EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN!" Yelled Chi-Chi at the top of her lungs (we all know she's good at that.).**

"**You know better than to talk to me like that, especially in front of your brothers…"**

"**Shut up, OK!"**

**As Gohan said that, he stormed out of the room.**

"**Ever since what happened four years ago…"**

**Muttered Chi-Chi under her breath. Then she remembered…**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Chapter 3**

**Flashbacks **

**He was walking down the street. Then he reached a house. Then the man knocked on the door. It was the middle of the night and Goku desperately wanted to see his family again. After hearing that his second son was born a few months ago, he wanted to see him. He wanted to see his young Super Saiyan, Gohan, as well. Gohan was at Capsule Corp. for a party, and then went to his friend's house for a sleepover. Goten was sleeping, of course. Chi-Chi didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night. She ran downstairs to see who it was. She was no longer mad. Her husband was standing there, smiling back at her. **

"**Ohhh, Goku…" she said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him.**

"**I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry…" he said, hugging her back.**

"**I want to see my son," he started, "I want to see my new one."**

"**Well, right now you can only see your new one."**

**Chi-Chi then led Goku to Goten's crib in their room.**

"**He's beautiful… and he looks just like me… if there is one thing I want, it's to spend one last night with you." As Goku said that, he kissed Chi-Chi. But that kiss turned into so much more…**

**When Chi-Chi woke up the next morning, Goku wasn't there. Was all of that a dream? It couldn't have been, Chi-Chi never slept naked. She also felt sick. But it wasn't a normal type of sick. It was the type of sick she had experienced only twice so far, when she found out she was pregnant, with her sons. She rushed and got a pregnancy test.**

**It was positive.**

**She couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream. I might as well pick up Gohan… she thought. She got dressed and woke up her sleeping infant. When she picked up Gohan, he couldn't believe what he heard.**

"**He didn't even mention me!"**

"**I'm sorry Gohan, but…"**

"**I don't care! You wind up gettin pregnant when I'm not here and dad even came back!" Gohan stormed into the house.**

"**Gohan…"**


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing with Family

**Chapter 4**

**Dealing with Family**

**Gohan was steaming. His hair was blonde.**

**He really needed to break something. He knocked down a tree, but that didn't help. He was still mad.**

"**Gohan…"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Gohan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. And I'm sorry about what happened four years ago…"**

**Gohan started to calm down.**

"**I'm not the only one here," said Chi-Chi. Then Goten and Gotsan came out from behind her back.**

"**We're sorry…" they both managed to say.**

"**I… I'm… sorry too." Said Gohan with a smile. Then he hugged his two brothers, and then hugged his mother, and Chi-Chi hugged her eldest son back.**

**At the breakfast table, there was a big conversation about Goku and how he saved the universe numerous times. Goten and Gotsan stared in awe as they told them the story of Goku defeating Frieza.**

"**So then dad dodges all the attacks Frieza shoots at him, then Frieza gets cut in half by his own attack! Dad gives Frieza some of his energy, but uses it against dad instead, thus the death of Frieza… or is it! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!" Gohan told his brothers.**

"**What do you mean, Gohan?" asked a curious Goten.**

"**You'll find out at dinner time."**

"**Why?" asked Gotsan.**

"**Because it's time to go to school!" exclaimed Chi-Chi.**

**Chi-Chi loaded Goten and Gotsan into the van that they bought, so Gotsan could get somewhere (even though he begged so much to fly everywhere, or use the jet pack in his chair…). Gohan called for his Nimbus Cloud and started his journey to school.**

**Then they were off to Mt. Pazou elementary…**


End file.
